Three-phase electrical power circuits, such as those with unbalanced circuits and/or those composed of many single-phase and double-phase laterals, such as those often found in the ANSI type networks, may present difficulties for some fault location methods for three-phase circuits, such as those based on sequence domain modeling. In particular, the multiphase topology and composition of such circuits may limit the application of conventional fault location methods to three-phase main lines, even though many faults (over 80%, in some examples) may occur on single-phase or double-phase laterals.